


Avengers Drabbles

by Lanevra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sbírka drabblů na fandom Avengers, většinou vzešlé z přání mých čtenářů.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Modrou nebo zelenou?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patolozka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/gifts), [Akkarra](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Akkarra).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zadání: Frostiron, nějaké hádka mezi Tonym a Lokim.

„Nikdy neuděláš, co po tobě chci, Anthony synu Starka!“

„Já nejsem tvůj otrok, puso!“

„Jsi můj manžel, to je méně než otrok!“

„Oh! Oh! No tak pardón, že neplním přání svého veleváženého pana manžela! Asi bych za to měl dostat nařezáno páskem na holou!“

„Zdám se ti jako bláhový hlupák? Podívej na mé břicho; tak dopadl tvůj poslední výprask.“

„Fajn, tak já ten pokojík přetřu. Na jakou barvu ho chceš? Zelenou? Světle zelenou? Modrou? Oběma?“

„To jsou všechno barvy pro chlapce.“

„Však jo, naše mimino je kluk.“

„Od včera už není.“


	2. Zvonečky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obdarovaným je Akkara.  
> Zadání: Thorki nebo prethorki, klíčové slovo - sázka

Smích dvořanstva se odrážel od vysokých stropů odinovy hodovní síně. Sám král tu nebyl; naštěstí. Kdyby ano, nikdy by nesnesl, že se jeho mladší syn producíroval jen ve sporých ženských šatech. Vlnil do rytmu štíhlými boky a cinkal zlatými ozdobami na útlých kotnících, zatím co se ladným tanečním krokem pohyboval od jedné strany stolu ke druhé.

Thor se vesele ušklíbl. Jejich sázku snadno vyhrál a mohl si jako skutečný vítěz, vychutnat pohled na bratra, který se právě usadil na hraně stolu. Jeho stehno se při tom dotklo Thorovy ruky.

„Uspokojen, bratře?“ Pozvedl Loki obočí.

„Řeknu ti, až budu.“


	3. Chcete zanechat vzkaz?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bez věnování/výzvy.

_„Slečna Pottsová nepřijímá hovor. Chcete zanechat vzkaz, pane?“_   
_„Jasně, proč ne... už?“_   
_„Zpráva se již nahrává, pane.“_   
_„Ahoj, zlato... asi se budeš hrozně zlobit, ale nestihnu to na večeři. Jo, jo, vím... měl jsem zavolat dřív... Než si dala lasagne do trouby... Budou lasagne, že jo? Protože já je miluju, zvláště tvoje... Kde jsem to... a jo, měl jsem zavolat, ale nějak nebyl čas. Spousta té mé iron práce, takže... no... Už musim. Promiň. Jo, a... nakonec ta věc s láskou... však víš. Pa.“_

Mobil jí vyklouzl z ruky. Padla na kolena. A tiše se rozplakala.


	4. Blankyt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obdarovaný: Vithra  
> Zadání: Spoutaný Loki, klíčová slovo - Loki, pouta, Tony

Přejel po chladivém kovu svou strukturou podobném Iron Manově obleku. Konečky prstů při tom setřel jinovatku, která se na hladkém povrchu pout srazil, lesknoucí se v tlumeném světle jeho dílny trochu jako diamantový prach. Koutky Tonyho rtů sebou zacukaly, protože si uvědomil, že právě jen vybroušený diamant dokázal rozetnout hladkou modrou a nebezpečně ledovou kůži jeho mazlíčka.

Neochotně odtáhl ruku, navlékl si na ni koženou rukavici a pak sáhl po svých nástrojích.

„Stýskalo se ti po mně, Sněhurko?“ zašeptal Lokimu do ucha, když čepelí diamantového nože pohladil prohýbající se záda a vyloudil z božích rtů bolestný, roubíkem přidušený, vzlyk.


End file.
